Return of a Hero
by kakasakufan
Summary: based on the new Alice in Wonderland movie, a story with all your favorite characters in it.  Akame is forced to make a decision of whether or not to save her old village.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so would appreciate lots of constructive critisism. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Naruto. If I did Sasuke would be long gone by now and Kakashi and sakura would be a couple.**

**The Return of a Hereo**

It was a beautiful day out today. The birds were chirping and the sun was out, shining bright. There was one bird in particular that caught Akame's eye. It appeared to be a black hawk circling around her. It's eyes gazing right back into hers. Then as the bird circled lower Akame realized the bird was made out of ink.

Akame only knew one person that could make something like that. And that person was none other than Sai. Akame thought about why this bird could be here. Is somethings wrong? Did her old village need her?

After a while of pondering this she came to the conclusion that this bird was sent to find her and bring her back to the leaf village. She stopped walking dead in her tracks. All the unpleasant memories came flooding back to her.

She remembered back to the day that her parents died on protecting the village. She was only 15 at the time. When the kyuubi was sent by someone to destroy the village there were deaths and pain everywhere. Everyone ran screaming or crying because of a lost loved one.

Her parents had a special power that could control the kyuubi. They fought the kyuubi and put all of its power into one very special necklace. That necklace used to belong to the first hokage. However in the battle Akame's parents died from chakra depletion. They became heroes and Akame was treated like a princess.

Supposedly she had the same power as her parents, but she never completely mastered how to do it.

After about a month of sulking and crying about her parents death her aunt came to talk to her. She had the same beautiful, bright red hair that Akame had.

Akame never liked her own hair. She always stood out more than others and had to wear a hood on missions so it didn't give away her position. When she was in the academy some kids even made fun of her because of it. Once she left the village she died her hair black so people would not recognize her.

Her aunt walked over to her and sat down next to her on the balcony. Akame felt tear coming down her face once again. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She poured out everything to her aunt. Both feelings and tears.

After she was done her aunt looked at her and simply said, "You should leave the leaf village."

Akame looked up at her aunt, stunned.

"You should go away and never come back. Start a new life and forget about your past. It will be wuch easier that way."

Akame thought about this for a moment and said, "What about everyone else? I can't say goodbye to them. It would hurt too much."

Her aunt smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry I will say goodbye for you."

There was a silent pause where only crickets and the far off laughter at the bar could be heard.

"So are you going to go?" Akame's aunt asked her.

Akame stood up and replied, "Yes."

Her aunt followed her inside and they both packed a bag full of clothes, food, and money. They made their way quietly to the village gates. They were not seen because it was the middle of the night and most people were sleeping in their homes. At the gates her aunt kissed her goodbye and Akame walked through the gates, never looking back since then.

Until now that is. Now Akame is 22 and all of this passed through her mind as she stood frozen. Gazing up at the bird. Her mind started to think happier memories with all of her friends that she left behind in the village.

There were a lot of happy memories. Then she realized the reason that she left was to get over her parents death. Since she was thinking about her parents and she was not tearing up that must mean she is over it. That means it's time to go back.

Akame nodded to the bird and the bird took off with Akame close behind.

OoOoOo(-this is a time skip)

After three days of traveling Akame began to notice that there were less and less trees. She thought this was odd since she remembered the leaf village being lush and green. But she dismissed it, thinking they probably just needed wood to build more houses.

She decided now would be a great time to take a rest. She sat down on a tree stump and drank from her canteen as the black hawk slowly flew down and sat beside her.

Little did she know that in the bushes just far enough away to be unheard was Sai, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura staring at her.

"There she is.", said Sai.

"That's not her!" whispered Naruto, while smacking Sai in the back of the head.

"Trust me it's her. I have been searching for her for years. My birds do not make mistakes. That is definitely her." Sai countered as emotionless as ever.

"It might be her." Said Sakura, squinting at Akame.

"It can't be her! Her hair is supposed to be red!" said Ino.

"She could have died it Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up Billboard brow! She'll hear us!" Ino shouted back.

They spun their heads around as Akame tapped their shoulders from behind.

"Too late!" She smiled.

Ino smiled and shook her hand, "Hello. I'm Ino and this is Sakura, Naruto, and Sai."

"She knows who we are! She used to live here!"

"But that's not her!" Ino shouts at Sakura. She turns back to Akame. "And who are you?"

"I'm Akame. Don't you remember me?"

Sakura jumps up and shouts, "HA! In your face Ino-pig!"

Ino pouts. "But why is your hair black?" asked Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"I died it!", Akame said smiling. She was already enjoying being back and was amused at thier antics.

"We should show her the prophesy", Said Sai.

"I'll get it!" said sakura, running off. Ino furious that Sakura is getting too much attention goes after her and pulls her back "No, I will!" They then began another round of name calling and wrestling to get the prophesy.

Naruto shakes his head. While the two are fighting Sai goes off and gets it himself.

"Are they always like this?" Akame asked worried for her friends' safety.

"Sadly, yes" Naruto replied.

**Hope yo liked it! I want a bunch of CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. This is just the frist chapter so read on. But I am going to vacation in 2 days so I might not be able to update for a week. :( sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah ik its been more than a week, but I realized this is a stupid story and im not motivated anymore, but ill still finish it eventually. It does have different plot twists than the movie though. I do not own alice in wonderland or naruto.**

Sai walks back with a small scroll in his hand. Sai opens the scroll, unrolls it, and sets it down. Akame looks down at it cuiously. There are two pictures. The first one is of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Ino showing a girl the scroll. She looks closer squinting. Suddenly she jumps back and gasps.

"That's me!"

"Yes, that is you. This is the day the prophesy told us you would come back." ,said Sai. Naruto points to the other picture.

"This is when you control the kyuubi's power!" he shouts out smiling.

Akame's eyes grow wide. She looks at the picture. It is indeed a picture of her facing the kyuubi with a necklace in her hand.

"This has to be a mistake! The kyuubi is in Naruto! How did it get out? Why do I have to do it? Isn't there another way!" Akame said hopelessly panicing.

"See!" Ino points an accusing finger. "She is a fraud!"

"No she isn't. How was she supposed to know about this." Sakura replied.

"She should already know billboard brow!"

"Nobody told her anything Ino-Pig!"

Without any warning whatsoever a huge white dog came bursting through the trees.

"Oh no! Run!" yelled Sakura.

Everybody scatters, but waiting for them are red guards. The queen's most loyal henchmen. Sai picks up the prophesy and tries to run away, but he is tackled to the ground, bound, and thrown into a caged wagon as well, dropping the scroll.

Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Akame managed to run off, but the dog was still chasing them. Then where the caged wagans are a man with black hair in a pony tail appears. He picks up the scroll and reads it. His face becomes supprised and then angry. He tucks it into his shirt and runs off telling some of the guards to bring back the prisoners and the rest to find Naruto and Akame.

Akame looks behind her. The huge beast is still chasing after her. Suddenly she stops. 'Wait a second…isn't that dog kiba's pet? What was it's name? oh! Akamaru!'

As akamaru closes in on her she smiles and says, "It's ok Akamaru it's me Akame"

The dog doesn't stop snarling. Naruto stopped running and see's her just stading there in front of a dog that is about to rip her head off. 'What is she doing?'

"RUN!" Naruto calls to her.

She looks at him, but holds her ground. "Akamaru don't you remember me?"

Akamaru lunges at Akame, but in an orange blur Naruto is on top of the beast and stabs it's eye with a kunai. Akamaur couldn't manage to bite Alice , but he did scratch her arm deeply. The pain shocks Akame into action and she begins to run again holding her arm in her other hand. Naruto tries to take the kunai out of it's eye, but instead takes it's whole eye out. He runs off into the trees.

Akame sees Ino and Sakura and runs over to them.

"This way!" Ino says grapping her injured arm and making her yell out in pain.

"No this way" says the pink haired girl. They start bickering again.

Suddenly there is a loud screech and a huge hawk-lke bird swoops down from the sky and takes Ino and Sakura with it. Akame watches helplessly as the two girls shriek in terror.

When they get too far away to hear anymore Akame looks around. She didn't know where to go or what to do. And even worse is that everyone that knows she is here is gone. She hoped that Naruto wasn't caught and that he could help her. She started wandering around looking for him.

OoOoOo

The red queen paced up and down a row of nervous slaves.

"I had 33 cookies on this tray here," she motioned to a tray full of cookies that is being hed by another slave. "Now there are only 32. And you are the only ones that have been in this room." She pauses.

"did you steal it?" she points to a small boy.

"no, your magesty"

"did you?" she points to a teenage girl.

"No, your magesty."

She looks at an especially nervous looking man. She leans in close to his face. "Did you steal my cookie?"

"no, your magesty." The man swallowed.

She reaches out and wipes a bit of chocolate off his lips. She holds it up to his face. "I think you did."

"I was so hungry! And they smelled so good!" the man confessed. The queen looked out raged.

"Off with his head!" she yelled. Guards converge on the man dragging him away.

"No! Please...I have little ones to look after! I'm begging you!" the man pleaded as he was dragged through the door.

The queen turns to a butler. "Go to his house and get the little ones. I love a family execution" The butler nods and tries to hold in his revulsion and anger.

"Does anyone else want to steal my tarts?" says the queen glaring at the servents left. The servants remain silent, staring straight forward.

The queen sits down on her thrown and looks around proudly at her palace. The grand doors open to reveal the black haired man. The queens eyes light up when she sees him, obviously lovestruck.

"Magesty?" the man says kneeling in front of the thrown.

"Itachi Uchiha…Where have you been lurking?" Itachi stands.

"I have been near the south border, magesty, looking for rebels. On our return we were rounding up a group for your palace staff when I found this." He took out the scroll and opens it so the queen can see its contents. She barely looks at it, instead transfixed with itachi's eyes.

"An old scroll, how nice." The queen says.

"But look what it has in it. This is no ordinary scroll"

"What do you mean?" the queen asks a bit more interested now. Itachi points to part of the scroll.

"Look here." The part he is pointing to shows a picture of Akame with her back to the readers, fighting the kyuubi.

"I'd know that red hair anywhere. Is it Akame? Back again?"

"I believe so." Itachi nods with a grave face.

The queen scowls and says "I never liked that tedious little girl. There's precocious and then there's 'Ask me one more irksome question and I'll pluck out your tongue.' What is she doing with the kyuubi?"

Itachi rolls his eyes at the queens intellect. "I believe she is sealing it in that necklace."

"She sealed it!" the queen yelled furiously throwing the scroll to the floor and kicking it.

It took everything Itachi had to contain his frustration "Not yet, but it will happen soon."

"I knew the little brat wasn't as innocent as she appeared. I should have taken off her head

when I had the chance. Find her Itachi! Find her!"

"Calm yourself, Majesty. We'll find Akame. I will personally bring her head and lay it at your feet." Itachi replied calmly.

"No. Bring the whole girl. I want to do it myself." He kisses her hand. She sighs. Itachi walks out of the room, glancing at the servents who keep their eyes trained safely ahead.

OoOoOo

After a while of wandering around in the forest Akame was exausted, but she was too scared to rest. Finally she stumbled over a branch and fell. She looks back nervously to see if anyone was there.

"There's nothing after you, if that's what you're worried about." Akame snaps her head back around to see where the voice came from. Kneeling in a tree branch there was a man with a black pulled back ponytail and a chunin vest. He was very familiar to Akame, but she could'nt quite remember his name. She knew it was something like.. Shi….Shika… yeah that's it!

"Shikamaru! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Akame said beaming. Shikamaru jumps down next to her scowling.

"Why did you come back?" Shikamaru snapped in an unfriendly tone.

"Sai brought me here to seal the kyuubi, but I don't know how and I don't know what to do, and im scared im gonna die!" Akame screamed while tears start to well up in her eyes. Seeing her tear shikamaru softens up a bit. He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Then you should feel right at home here. We all think we are about to die." Shikamaru says. Akame winces from the sudden pain in her arm. There are deep gashes there.

"This can't be real. I hate this." Akame says pitifully.

"looks like you ran into something with big claws." Shikamaru says trying to change the subject.

"yeah it was kiba's dog, Akamaru."

Shikamaru's eyes widen in disbelief. "Akamaru? Your lucky to be alive. I better take a look at that." He inspects the wound. "It needs to be cleaned. Otherwise it will get infected." He leans forward and is about to spit on her arm, but she pulls it away.

"What are you doing?"

"This is the only way to clean wounds. There is no water around here."

"I'd rather you didn't do that" Akame said

"tsk, suit yourself, but at least let me bind it." She allows him to bind her arm with a piece of cloth from his sleeve.

"You best be on your way" Shikamaru said with that cold voice again.

"Can you at least show me the way back to my home?" Akame asks pleadingly.

"people are depending on you so seal the kyuubi. That's all I'm going to say about it. But you should talk to Kakashi and Shino. They'll be the ones to help you. Go on now." Shikamaru says glaring at her.

"but where? I don't know the way."

"How troublesome. Fine I'll take you there, but that's the end of it understand?" Akame nods and Shikamaru walks off. Akame stands wondering what has happened to her old friends. He wasn't like this in the past. Shikamaru stops and looks back.

"Well, are you coming?" Akame snaps out of her thoughts and hurries to catch up.

OoOoOo

Itachi sat upon a black horse and guards hold a growling kiba, bound by hand cuffs, a spiked collar, and thick ropes.

"Find the scent of Akame" Itachi commands.

"Find it yourself, you basterd" The guards jerk the ropes causing the spikes to be driven into his neck. He growls and snaps at them.

"Help us find her and you will earn her freedom" Itachi said looking down at kiba. Kiba's expression softened.

"What about Hinata and our child?"

"Everyone goes home" Itachi spoke coolly.

Kiba sniffed the air and found Akame's scent. He ran off towards the smell with guards following close behind.

Itachi smirks to himself. "hm. He will believe anything."

**OK this time it was a bit longer, plz review cuz I have never got a review before and I don't even know if anyone has read the last chapter. I hope this is a bit better, but sry if its not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again. Still no reviews. It's rather depressing. But I find writing fun even if ur horrible and dont get any readers. So I'm continueing. This chapter is a lot different than The movie. And i think i have to change the rating.**

Akame and Shikamaru walk silently with Shikamaru a few feet in front of her. He stopped and looked around. He changes direction abruptly.

"This way." This is the 5th time he has done that.

"Can you stop that? It's really annoying." Akame says frustrated.

"The queen's guards are everywhere. I'm trying to throw off anyone tracking us, just in case. I would like to keep my head if you don't mind. I'm not wasting my life on this stupid war." They continued to walk in silence until they get to a small clearing.

"Here we are." Shikamaru said. Akame looks around and sees three people sitting around a small clearing. The three people are Naruto, Kakashi, and Shino. Kakashi and Shino are laughing as they listen to Naruto telling a story. As she listens closer, she realizes that he is making fun of her.

"So there is Akamaru with his fangs bared and Akame just stood there and started to talk to him! She thought he would just stop if she said his name! He was about to kill her so I had to go and pop his eye out. I'm keeping it with me for good luck." Naruto held up the eye and everyone in the clearing wrinkled their noses at the smell.

"Ugh, put that away Naruto." Kakashi said. Akame's gaze fell on him. Her breath caught in her thought. He was even more handsome than she remembered. He looked over at Akame. She couldn't help but stare into his one exposed eye. She wished she could tell what he was thinking, but his eye didn't betray any emotion. When Naruto turned around to see Akame, he grew red in the face.

"Um, h-hi Akame. Y-you look n-nice today." He said as he scratched the back of his head. She broke her gaze on Kakashi to glare at Naruto.

"We were just talking about you." Kakashi says. Akame's heart melted. His voice was so deep. So rough. It sounded wonderful. Her thoughts were interrupted when Shino said, "Join us for tea? Are you free for tea? Tea, anyone?" Akame looked at him and her eyes grew wide. He was shaking and was holding his hand as if he were holding a cup of tea, but there was no cup. In fact it just occurred to her that earlier Shino was laughing. Another difference is that his glasses were gone revealing eyes with a crazed look in them.

"I'm not staying" Shikamaru says. He starts to walk off.

"He lives only for himself" Kakashi said glaring at him.

Shino started singing a small tune "Only himself, always himself. Just him, his own self." Shikamaru stopped, sighed, and turned back around. He sat down next to Naruto. Kakashi looks at Akame and motions to sit down between him and Shino. Akame shyly accepts the offer.

Shino suddenly screams "Not there! Can't you see the dishes are dirty? And there's no time to wash them! We're already late for tea! Move down! Move down!" Akame jumped up startled and sits between Kakashi and Naruto instead. She looked around and found that Kakashi was staring at her.

"You don't look anything like yourself. You've grown a lot." Kakashi said.

"Now, I've brought Akame to you." Shikamaru interrupted.

Kakashi turns to him and says sarcastically "Yes, thank you for the heroic effort. We'll take the rest of the revolution from here."

"Oh, Shut up!" was Shikamaru's retort.

Kakashi pauses and thinks deeply with a look of pain on his face. When he comes out of his thoughts he says, "I hate that queen so much. She's enslaved half of the people in the village!"

"Yeah I agree" Shikamaru says in a bored voice.

Kakashi is enraged now "She released the kyuubi to kill two of the people that could control it! And sent away the last, telling everyone she died! Then she stole the title of hokage from Tsunade by threatening to use the kyuubi again! Then she changed being hokage to being queen!" Akame's eyes grew wide. The queen was the one that killed her parents. And sent her away. Her own Aunt! But her aunt was so sweet. She would never do something like that. Akame's mind started to get confused she started to cry. Nobody noticed thought because they were paying attention to Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Tsunade should have put up a better fight." Shikamaru said, unaffected by Kakashi's anger.

"The Red Queen rules with fear, terror and torture!" Kakashi blurted.

"I fail to see why I am expected to do so much." Shikamaru stated.

Shino piped in then yelling "He failed! He must be punished! Shall we cut off his ears?"

Shino picked up a kunai.

Kakashi, who was calmer now, put a hand on Shino's arm and whispered softly to him. This seemed to make Shino calm down.

Kakashi turns back to Shikamaru "Lazy"

Shikamaru looked slightly insulted, "I'm not lazy I just choose not to do much!"

"You're lazy Shikamaru. You always have been. You'll never change" Kakashi said coldly.

"And you're always too angry Kakashi. I remember when you used to enjoy life. You used to be the first one at the bar everyday." Shikamaru retorts. Kakashi thinks back to that time and smiles a bit. However the smile is short and bittersweet.

"The day that Tsunade is hokage, that is the day I'll cheer up." Kakashi and Shikamaru looked at each other like bitter, estranged brothers. Shikamaru gets up.

He looks at Akame and pays no attention to her tears "Look after that arm Akame." With that he walks off. Everyone's eyes turn back to Alice. When they see her tears they get sympathetic looks on their faces.

Naruto was the first to speak "W-what's wrong Akame?"

Though her sobs she chokes out "My own aunt! She killed them! How could she do this! She ruined the leaf village!"

"That is why you have to seal the kyuubi with the first hokage's necklace. So we can restore peace." Kakashi says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know how!"

"That's right. She hasn't trained since she left either." Naruto said.

"There has to be another way." Akame insists, wiping her tears.

"There is no other way, but the necklace should help once we get it." Kakashi said.

"I can't do it!" Akame shouts.

Shino puts his hands to his ears and shouts "Stop all the shouting! I cannot stand the shouting!" He then throws a kunai at Akame and Kakashi just barely caught it in time. He turned and glared at Shino. He threw the kunai back towards Shino, but instead of at him he threw it next to him on the ground. Shino ducked his head like a scolded child.

"But you're the only chance we've got. Without you the resistance will fall." Kakashi said looking towards Akame.

Suddenly Shino stood up and yelled, "Guards!"

Naruto, Kakashi, and I all jump up at the same time. "What do we do? We can't let them find Akame!" Naruto asked frantically. But Kakashi was already making signs with his hand. His hands were so fast Akame couldn't make out the signs. His hands were a blur. Then he poked the middle of my forehead. Suddenly Akame was invisible. Akame could see right through herself. Kakashi pushed me over to the side of the clearing just as the guards came into the clearing.

Akame saw a man walk in sniffing the air. The guards were following him. Then there was someone on a black horse. It took her a while to figure out who they both were, but she finally remembered that the person sniffing the air was Kiba and the man on the horse was Itachi.

"Greetings, gentlemen" Kakashi greeted them cheerfully. Itachi looked down at the three

"Well, if it isn't my favorite trio of idiots." Itachi said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You're late for tea as usual." Shino says to Itachi.

"How is the red queen? Or is it hokage? One never knows these days." Kakashi said wiping the smirk off Itachi's face.

"We are looking for the girl named Akame." Kiba was getting closer to Kakashi. Naruto was pretending to sleep, but was keeping an eye on him.

"Speaking of the Queen, here's a song I sang at her concert: Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat! How I wonder where you're at!" Shino started singing, but was cut off when Itachi came over and grabbed him around the throat, choking off the song.

"Akame! Have you seen her?" Itachi shouts, loosing his patience.

"No, have you?" Kakashi replies. One of the guards cracked his whip and it hit Kakashi hard knocking him over. Akame flinched and gasped, covering her mouth so she would not be heard.

"Have you seen her?" Itachi asked with a threatening tone.

"No." Kakashi said trying to hold back his anger. The guard whipped him two more times in the back. Kakashi had to bite his lip to keep his anger in check.

Itachi walks over to Naruto and kicks him in the stomach. "Wake up." He demands.

Naruto says "I'd rather not". Then he yawns and pretends to go back to sleep. Itachi is getting frustrated now.

"If you are hiding an enemy of the queen, you will lose your lives." He threatens.

"I'll take my chances." Kakashi replies picking himself up off the ground. Kiba is now right next to Akame, with his nose near his shoulder. Kakashi watched Kiba nervously.

He whispered, "Down with the bloody red queen" to Kiba. Kiba stops sniffing and shoots a sharp glance towards the place Akame is. Kiba nodded in understanding. He pretended to catch a new sent and ran off beckoning for the guards to follow.

"Follow him." Itachi commands. All the guards leave to follow and Itachi gets back on his horse. Itachi, still suspicious, lingers. "You're all mad for going against the queen" With that he disappears after the others.

Everyone let's out a sigh of relief. Kakashi lifted Akame out of his pouch.

"You're safe now. Kiba will lead them away." Akame looks around and sees Shino rubbing his neck, Naruto holding his stomach, and Kakashi bleeding from his cheek and back. She felt responsible for what happened to them.

"I wish I could help you, but I don't know how." Akame says. Kakashi makes her reappear.

"You'll speak to Jiraiya. He'll know what to do." Kakashi said.

"Um. Isn't he dead?" Akame asks nervously glancing over at Naruto.

Kakashi smiled "Not his spirit." He started to walk off beckoning Akame to follow..

"Good-bye, Akame" Shino waved.

Naruto started to follow "I can't wait to see how Jiraiya reacts when he finds out Akame is here." Kakashi's face flashed annoyance for a brief moment, but then he coolly said "Sorry Naruto, just us this time. You know Jiraiya only likes to see two people at a time."

Naruto frowned and stopped walking. Kakashi continued.

"Wait! You forgot your tea!" Shino shouted. He threw another kunai at Kakashi, but he ducked and the kunai hit a tree instead. Kakashi kept walking like nothing ever happened.

After a while of walking through the forest Akame asks "What happened after I left?"

"Tsunade fell to the red queen." Kakashi said simply. Then he began to tell a story.

"The day after you left it was Tsunade's birthday and everyone was at the biggest bar in town. There were so many people that some of us were outside of the bar because there was no room inside. But then the sky darkened. We all looked up and there it was the kyuubi again. You were there the first time it attacked so you can imagine the fear that gripped everyone. All the shinobi were stunned by its fierceness and magnitude. Many people died that day. Tsunade, who was wearing the first hokage's necklace, dropped it on accident. I ran away with Tsunade to keep her safe so I missed the worst of it. Itachi found the necklace. Now there was nothing to defeat the kyuubi. Everyone tried to escape. Only few made it. The sight of all the burning and death caused Shino to be how he is now. On that day I swore I would not stop until the red queen falls."

Akame is quiet, moved by the story.

"Where is Tsunade?" Akame asks.

Kakashi continues walking and looking straight ahead. "She is in exile on the edge of the North forest waiting for you to come and defeat the kyuubi so she can be the hokage again. In the meantime Shino, Naruto, and others like us work secretly for her cause."

Akame looked at Kakashi in awe. 'He is amazing' she thought. She thought about the kyuubi. Could she really do it? She hated to think that she would let Kakashi down. Let everyone down for that matter.

Kakashi and Akame walked in silence for a while. They pass out of the woods and come upon an open plain of charred barren earth. Kakashi saw Akame's look of bewilderment.

"As you may remember, this used to be fertile land. Nothing has grown here since the kyuubi attacked." Kakashi told her. They continued walking. Eventually they came to a deserted little town.

"Where is everyone?" Alice asked.

"Most of them were turned into slaves, others fled. Only a few strays remain." Kakashi answered. A woman appeared in one of the doorways. She leaned against the door.

"Hello, Kakashi." She said.

"Temari. It's been a long time." Kakashi said. He turned back to Akame "She will know where Jiraiya is. Wait here." Kakashi followed Temari into a building. Akame suddenly hears a loud whistle and turns to find a group of 3 men staring at her curves.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare." Akame said to them. However they continued to stare.

"Hello dear, are you alone?" the first man said with a smirk. Akame started to get nervous.

"Actually I am with someone." She glanced at the building Kakashi went in.

"I saw her first." Said the first man as the second took a step closer.

"The person I'm with is right in that building." The second man is only a foot away now and the first starts to come closer too. Akame took a step back.

"She's mine." The first man states. Akame backed up into the wall. Akame looks at the door Kakashi went in. The second man grabs her arms and holds her while the first man slipped off her sweater. He took one of her arms out of the t-shirt she was wearing underneath, but before he got to the other she managed to get out of their grasp, but she fell in doing so.

She scrambled up from the ground. "Kakashi!" She called out. She started to run, but the third man was in her path.

"Trying to run? The third man asks.

"We like it when they resist." Said the second. Akame tried to run, but the third man grabbed her arm and pulled her back. As he held her from behind the other two ripped her t-shirt off.

"KAKASHI!" Akame screamed as loud as she could. The first man hooked his finger around her bra and was about to rip it off when a kunai hit him in his arm. Akame turned and saw Kakashi was the one that threw it. The men immediately let go of Akame and run away, seeing that it is the famous copy ninja. Kakashi picks up Akame's sweater and runs over to her. She snatches it from him.

"There are lonely men out here! I am just a girl! What did you think was going to happen?" she yelled pulling her sweater on.

"I didn't think of that. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Kakashi said helping her up.

Temari speaks to Kakashi "By the way have you seen Shikamaru?"

"Only briefly. You know how he comes and goes."

"If you see him, tell him he is a fucking asshole." She said with a snarl.

"Will do." Kakashi replied smiling.

Kakashi and Akame continue walking in a different direction this time. They walked into a forested area again.

"We have about a half a days travel ahead of us." Kakashi said. Suddenly the sky turns dark, tinged with red. Kakashi ducks under a large tree and brings Akame with him.

"What is that?" Akame asks.

"Red rain. It's poisonous. It's a jutsu the red queen uses. It won't last long." He answered. They look at each other. Due to the small space their faces are only 5 inches apart. They look into each others eyes. Kakashi brings his hand up and leans forward. He places a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled, her cheeks a light red. They sit in silence for a moment. The hail stops.

Kakashi gets up and offers his hand to her. "Shall we continue to Jiraiya?" He helps her up and they walk some more. Eventually they get to a place with mushrooms growing everywhere. Kakashi stopped.

"You're on your own from here."

"You're not coming?"

"Jiraiya can get a bit temperamental. I'll wait here." Hesitantly Akame walks on. After Kakashi is out of sight she walks into a haze.

"Who are you?" she hears.

"Jiraiya?" Akame asks. She squints to see through the mist.

"Who are you?" he repeats. She still can't see who is talking. Finally she sees him. He looked just like his old self, but he was almost transparent. He had a pipe in his mouth and was smoking it. Alice stops dead. Her mind was reeling.

"Jiraiya?" she asks.

"I don't think you're Jiraiya, I think I'm Jiraiya. I think you're Akame." He said.

"You can't be real." Akame said in shock.

"Of course I'm real." He leans forward and blows smoke in her face. "Stupid girl."

"I'm not stupid! And stop blowing smoke in my face!" said Akame.

"You're just as impertinent as ever." Jiraiya says shaking his head.

"Kakashi said you could tell me what to do now." Akame said, ignoring his comment.

"Quite simple. You do what you came here to do." Jiraiya replied.

"Just because I've been here before does not mean I can suddenly start slaying things. I couldn't seal the kyuubi if my life depended on it." Akame said, frustrated.

"It will. So I suggest you find the first hokage's necklace to have it on hand for when the day comes." He blows some more smoke and disappears. Akame looks around still not believing what just happened.

Suddenly she hears metal clashing together. She runs toward Kakashi, but she can't find her way to him. She turns in circles, lost, until she sees something ahead in the mist. It looked like Shikamaru. Then he disappeared too. He ran towards where he was standing, hoping to find Kakashi.

**ooooooo clifhanger! hahaha well u probably will only have to wait a couple days if you are reading this when I posted this. I want to try to post on Naruto characters birthdays. I missed Raido namiashi's on August 28th but im gonna try to get Koharu Utane's on September 1st (p.s. she is one of the leaf village elders) **

**So anywayssss. plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review! im begging you! I dont even know if anyone has read this yet! and its my first story! plz review! even if u didnt like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayyy! another chapter done! not much to say so...um...enjoy!**

Akame gets to where Kakashi is and freezes. She stays hidden in a nearby bush. She could see him fighting off 10 guards. 3 of them were already on the ground. He was fighting furiously. His headband was raised up to expose his sharingon. Akame could see sweat dripping off his brow. Itachi sat on his horse just watching the fight.

Kakashi swivled and plunged his fist into another stomach. But suddenly he fell face forward on the ground. Someone had jumped on his back. They quickly tie his hands. He looks around, panicing, and then he sees Akame. He smiled gently to her as if to say 'I know you can do it. I'm depending on you.' A rope was attached from his hands to part of the horse's sadle.

"We will take him to the queen." Itachi said. Akame watched helplessly as the horse galloped off with the guards following. Kakashi had no choice but to run next to the horse. However he tripped and was dragged by his hands.

Akame comes out of the bush and looks around. She sees the bright orange cover of kakashi's book laying on the ground. She picks it up and looks at it solemnly.

She heard a foot fall behind her. She turns around to find Kiba, gazing at her sadly. Akame suddenly becomes furious. She gets right up in his face, pointing an accusing finger.

"This is your fault! He trusted you!" Kiba looked down, ashamed.

"They have my wife, Hinata, and our child." Kiba replied. This information barely lessened Akame's anger. She backs up a bit and crosses her arms, still glaring at him.

"Would your name be 'Akame', by any chance?" kiba asked. Akame nods.

"I thought your hair was red." Kiba said.

"I dyed it." Akame said, her anger gone. "It's nice to see you Kiba."

Kiba smiles faintly "You too."

"You have to take me to the queens castle." She puts the orange book into her pocket.

"O.K., It's the least I can do to help." Then he ran off into the woods with Akame right behind him.

A while later Kiba stops, panting. Akame looked at him and realized he must have been running ever since she first saw him.

"You should rest for a bit." She said sitting down. Kiba also sits, thinking about Hinata.

"We've been waiting for your return. But this is not foretold. You should go to Tsunade and prepare to meet the Kyuubi." Kiba blurts out. Akame finally lets loose with her pent up frustration which has been building ever since she got here.

"I have had enough of being told what I must! Im going to the queens castle and I'm going to rescue Kakashi. Are you taking me or do I have to find my own way?" Akame yelled at him. So fierce is her determination, he gives up the protest.

They get up and start running again. After a while they reach the castle. The walls are tall and foreboding. There is a moat around it and strategically placed guards. Akame looks down into the moat. Instead of seeing water she sees a thick, deep red liquid. There are lumps in it. When Akame looks closer she sees that they are heads of the recently executed.

She gasps in horror. She still can't believe that her loving aunt is the person behind this. Kiba scrunches his nose up from the smell.

"Down with the bloody red queen." He mutters. He looks around for an easy way across. He turned to Akame and said.

"I'm not going any farther and the only way across is to swim it or walk on top of it. Do you remember how to walk on top of it?" Akame started at him and shook her head hesitantly. Kiba sighed "Then I guess you have to swim it."

Akame gathers courage and says "Wait for me as long as you can. If I'm not back n 2 days…" She trailed off, no need to state the obvious.

"I'll be close by." Kiba assures her. Akame turns to face the horrors of the moat. She slowly lowers herself in and starts to swim across. She gagged with the horrible smell. She swims around the rotting heads.

When she reaches the other side she gets out and vomits on the ground. She wipes her mouth with her hand and looks at her bloddied clothes. Then she looks up at the tall castle wall. Fortunatly the wall is covered with vines. Akame begins to climb up the wall.

She heard Kiba call farewell, but she doesn't look back. She gets to the top and flips over. She winces in pain from the scratch on her arm. She looses her grip and falls the rest of the way down, trying to get a grip on the vines. She lands hard on the ground.

She stands up and winces again from her arm. She hears a loud whack, a small cry of pain, then cheers and laughter. She looks through the bushes she is behind.

She sees a well manicured lawn and a group of people laughing. In the middle of the group is her aunt. Her aunts hair is as bright as ever and it made Akame miss her old hair. All of the people around her had red hair also.

Whip is swung again. There's the small cry again. Akame looks around, unsure of the source. Akame realizes they are whipping a man for their own amusement! All the feelings she used to have for her dear aunt vanished in that moment.

The man's brown hair is filthy and matted with dirt. TWACK! The man cries out as he is hit again. Akame looked at who was holding the whip. It was a small boy that greatly resembled the tortured man. The boy had chains around his ankles.

The man's eyes look directly toward Akame's hiding place and stops. The two make direct eye contact. But there is no hope in its eyes, only pain and the expectation of more to come. Their gaze is broken when the man yells again.

She realizes the boy is crying and apologizing saying "im sorry father" before every whip.

The queen goes to the next room and Akame starts to untie the child and his father.

"Shh, I want to help you." Akame whispers. She works with the encrusted knot as fast as she can. "Page I'm done with these two put them back in the dungeoun!" the queen calls from the other room.

Alice manages to work the knot free. The man staggers to his feet, staring mutely at her before it grabs its son and runs away. She turns to see sai, dressed in court page attire. He blinks at her.

"You shouldn't have come here." He says to her.

"Page! Are you done yet?" The queen called. Sai's eyes dart to the entrance without emotion.

"Almost, magesty!"

"I'm not a patient monarch!" The queen warned him.

Sai turned back to Akame and said, "Why did you come here?"

"Why are you working for the queen?" She asks ignoring his question.

"I am not. She is forcing me to."

"And there is something else." Akame whispered leaning in closer. Sai leaned in closer and Akame punches him in the face. She hit hard enough that it knocked him down.

"That's for dragging me into this!" She said.

Sai picks himself up and says "I'm beginning to think you aren't the right person for the job. Now there will be a bruise." Sai rubbed the side of his face.

"No there won't be. I didn't hit that hard." Akame tells him.

"Page!" They hear the queen yell.

"Still untying, magesty!" Sai replies.

"You have to get out of here!" He said turning back to Akame.

"Why should I trust you?" She says.

"You must trust me. I'm loyal to Tsunade."

"So you say." Akame looks at Sai suspiciously.

"The red queen sent a huge hawk down on my family. They all died. Why would I be loyal to her? Down with the bloody red queen." Sai tries to convince her. Alice believes him and looks around for a way out.

But it's too late. The queen sees her now. Akame finds herself looking at the Red Queen and her courtiers. Everyone stares at her in stunned silence. Luckily her aunt didn't recognize her with her black hair.

"And who is this?" The queen asks.

Sai steps forward improvising like crazy "This is...uh…Yuuki."

"Yuuki?" the queen asks.

"From the sand village." Sai continues.

"Yuuki from the sand village?" The queen confirms.

"Yes your magesty." Akame says. "I was shunned from my village for commiting murder. And so I came here, hoping you would grant me a place in your court."

"My dear, anyone as cold hearted as you is welcome here." The queen said with a smile. All the courtiers laughed.

"You'll be my new favorite." The queen continued. At this the courtiers stopped laughing and gave competitive glances to each other and Akame. The queen turns around and walks indoors beckoning Akame to follow also.

Akame, walks next to the Queen as she proceeds down the great hall which is filled with more Courtiers. Like the others, each Courtier has an forced smiles as if this thin veneer of elegance covers some greater pain.

Children served as waiters, all of them with their feet in chains. There are adults too, thin, bedraggled scullery maids and floor sweepers. There is a pervasive sense of the bizarre and grotesque in the Red Queens' court and everyone seems to be suffering.

"We'll have tea in the parlor." The queen says walking into a large room. She goes into the parlor followed by Akame and Sai. The whole court attempts to follow. The Queen turns on them.

"Just me and my new favorite." She said. The door closes in their faces. They are very upset by the rejection.

The Queen plops down on a seat held up by men who strain and tremble under the weight of the heavy seat and the queen. She kicks off her shoes and holds her legs up in the air.

"I need a foot stool here!" The queen commands. A small boy comes running out and puts a foot stool under her feet. The boy runs away as fast as he can. The queen puts her feet down on it and gives a content sigh.

"I love to rest my feet. Would you like one too Yuuki?" The queen asked her.

"No thank you." Akame replied. She didn't want to make the slaves work any harder than normal.

"Where are my grapes? You must try them! Grapes?" The queen yells.

Alice is shocked as Sakura and Ino come out with a platter of grapesTheir faces have been painted and powdered with hearts on their cheeks and red heart lips. They're bound

together by a gold chain around their ankles like twin pets. The two kept their heads down so they did not see Akame.

"There they are! Aren't they delicious! Wait a moment! Where is the grape juice to go with it?" The queen asks. They keep their eyes lowered, downtrodden and silent. The

Queen kicks Ino.

"Where?" the queen asks. Ino lifts her head and sees Akame. She nudges Sakura who also looks up.

"Is that…?" Ino starts. Sai frowns at them and gives a tiny shake of his head not to let on. Sakura saw him shake his head and told Ino, "No it isn't not a bit."

Ino however didn't notice Sai and continued, "It is too!"

"No! That's not her!" Sakura says fiercly. She stomps on Ino's foot to make her shut up. Ino pinches her back. Sakura pinches her back and so on. The Queen growls.

"I love my Grape juice! Go get it!" The queen yelled. Sakura and Ino hurry away. One of the men holding the seat gets too tired and drops his end. The Queen crashes to the floor.

"Off with their heads!" She commands. The men start to panic and try to run away. The guards attempt to catch them. The room is in chaos. Akame laughs nonchalantly.

"You're kidding right? She says still laughing.

Everything stops. The men stop running. The guards stop chasing them. No one dares move. The Queen turns slowly to fix Akame with a dark glare.

"Did you say something?" The queen asked.

"You can't have them executed because they couldn't bear your weight. It's just...silly." Akame replied nervously.

"I'm going to forgive you this time because you're a stupid little girl from sand village and you don't know any better. But do not EVER contradict your Queen!" The queen turns to Sai, "Off with…" She trails off looking over at Akame. "…These useless men. Send me someone stronger." She finishes.

The door opens and the men run out with grateful looks at Akame. Itachi enters. The Queen lights up to see him.

"Itachi! How lovely to see you!" The queen says.

Itachi bows his head slightly. "Magesty."

"This is my possible new favorite." She continues. He barely nods to Alice.

"I need to speak with you regarding the prisoner." Itachi tells the queen.

"leave us!" The queen commands. Akame starts to walk away. When she does Itachi's eyes follow her with sudden interest.

"Who did you say this is?" Itachi asked.

"Yuuki." The queen replied.

"From the sand village." Akame said. Itachi takes her hand and says "Uchiha Itachi, at your service."

Akame nods slightly and says, "Pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." Itachi replies coolly with a smirk on his face. He holds her hand a little too long and Akame has to pull it away.

"Go away now." The queen commands. Akame starts to leave again and Itachi watches her lasciviously as she goes out.

The doors close behind her and she finds Ino and Sakura out in the hallway also. The two are delighted to see Akame again. The jump up and talk excitedly to her.

"Akame! How are you?" Sakura questions. Akame opens her mouth but before she says anything Ino interrupts.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"To get the necklace obviously!" Sakura said.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid billboard-brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Shhhhhh" Akame breaks into their conversation. She puts her ear to the door to hear the conversation between Itachi and the queen.

"I have tried every form of persuasion." She heard Itachi say.

"Are you certain he even knows where she is?" the queen asked

"He knows. He taunts me with his eyes, even as I subject him to unbearable pain." Itachi replied.

The queen randomly changed the subject "I know the commoners don't love me the way they love Tsunade."

"They do." Itachi told her.

"Don't lie!" she snapped.

"O.K. hey don't, but isn't it far better to be feared than loved?" He confessed.

"No doubt. But without the kyuubi to keep the rabble in line, they would surely rise against me. You must not allow Akame to kill my best weapon." The queen says her voice firm.

"I have pushed Mr. Hatake to the brink and still I can't break him." Itachi said.

"Then simply take off his head. We'll see if he talks then." The queen said. Akame heard an odd silence. Then the queen broke into laughter. She continues "You thought I was serious."

Itachi tries to cover his mess up "I did not at all. If nothing else his execution will serve as an example to the other rebels."

"They are going to kill Kakashi!" Akame tells Sakura and Ino

"They can't!" Sakura said with a worried expression.

"I agree with her for once. We'll fight 'em!" Ino agreed.

Akame turns to Sai urgently. "Take me to him." She commands.

"It's not that simple to stroll into the dungeon." Sai replies.

"We have to find a way." Akame says. Sai smiles to himself. Maybe Akame was going to help. She was certainly becoming braver and more determined.

"Well naturally." Sai replies.

"I'm confident you can find a way. We will go to Kakashi as soon as I am back." Then she walks off down the hallway.

OoOoOo

The queen stares out the window, lost in the stormy sea of rivalry for the hokage title.

"That stupid Tsunade. Why do they still follow her?" She mutters to herself. Itachi walks up behind her, not touching her.

"I cannot fathom it. You are clearly superior as a leader and as a woman." Itachi comforts her.

"I know, but she has a nasty little talent I lack."

"And what is that?" Itachi asks perplexed.

"She can make anyone fall in love with her. Even my dear husband

fell under her spell." Her dark, bitter gaze travels down to the grim moat below.

There among the other head is Akame's uncle's head. "I had to do it. He would have left me."

"I know." Itachi says.

"I have never understood what they all see in her, being as ugly as she is. I think it is because she's has those huge breasts. They're not so big. Anyone could have breasts that big. I do." She states. Itachi has to hold back his laughter.

"Of course you do." Itachi agrees.

"Let them love her! Why do I need their loyalty when I have you?" she said reaching backwards for his hand. He tries to keep it away from her grasp, but she grabbed it before he could. She leans her head back...her eyes dewy and cowlike.

"I do have you, don't I Itachi?" She asks. Itachi smiles at her, but does not say anything.

**Thanks for reading. Please comment and review. Oh! and Happy 73rd Birthday to Koharu Utatane! She is one of the leaf village councils. **

**Anyways please review and thanks again to IRock134 for being my first reviewer EVER! This is for you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Naruto or Alice in Wonderland.**

Prisoners moan in the shadows. Others sob. Some yell for help. Water drips from somewhere. The Dungeon Keeper is slovenly and passed out from too much alcohol. Sai approaches and clears his throat officiously. The keeper wakes up.

"The queen requires a complete inventory of the prisoners." Sai tells the man,

"A what?" The keeper asks dumbly, rubbing his head from his hangover.

"List. Names, how long they've been imprisoned, what they've been charged with." Sai elaborates.

With his head more clear now he gives a somewhat intelligent response. "There's no telling. Some of 'em have been here since before I can remember. I think there's a few dead ones back there."

"Then we'll need the names of the deceased as well. She'll also need day of execution, type of execution, be it hanging, beheading, poisoning, slow starvation or foot rot and if there was any torture...what type?" Sai pressed.

As they talk Akame in a cloak and hood crouches low and passes by in the shadows, unseen by the keeper.

"You best get started. The queen requires the inventory by tonight." Sai tells him.

"What does she expect of me? I can't do it by myself." The keeper said

"And so, I've brought some people to help you." Sai says motioning someone towards the door.

Sakura and Ino step into the room with paper and writing utensils. They both give a huge fake smile.

"We'll be writing the names. Last names first." Ino said.

"No. First names first." Sakura replied.

"That's what I said. First names first." said Ino turning to Sakura.

"No. You said Last names first." Sakura said.

"It doesn't matter! Billboard-brow!" Ino yelled.

"It does to matter! Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled back. The dungeon keeper looked back and forth between the two. He was bewildered. Not only did he have a very difficult task ahead of him, but he had these two 'helping'. Everyone knew how much they fought. He would never get this done in time.

"I'll leave you to your work." Sai says and walks away.

Akame moves through the dark tunnels lined with prison cells. Inside, prisoners huddle together in the cold or pace, driven half-mad by the darkness and solitude. Akame is overwhelmed by the cruelty and deprivation. An imprisoned courtier reaches out for her as she passes.

"Help me sister. I did nothing wrong. All I did was mention she had a stain on her shirt." said the woman in the cell. Akame is once again disgusted by her aunt.

"I'm sorry. I'll do what I can." Akame said walking past the cell. In the next cell she sees Hinata passing in her cell. Akame stops.

"Hinata. It's been so long. I'm sorry this is how we have met after all this time, but do you know if Kakashi is here?" Akame says.

Hinata stops pacing and looks up at Akame with tired eyes. "Nice to see you too. He is just up there. He is so strong. They have put him through hell." Akame notices a child in the same cell as Hinata, shivering in a corner. It is a boy with messy brown hair and a byakugan. He looked like the perfect combination of the two.

"I saw Kiba recently." Akame said. Hinata's head perks up and her eyes fill with life.

"Really? Where is he?" She asks.

"He is near. Very near." Akame says gently. Hinata sighs, comforted by the thought.

"Thank you for telling me." Hinata said.

Akame moves on past more cells with more pitiable people. Eventually she comes upon Kakashi's cell. He is slumped on the floor. His clothes are torn and bloody.

"Kakashi!" Akame said. She ran over to his cell. He looks up. His face is bruised and marked with lacerations. Confusion, then recognition cross his face followed by surprise that she is here.

"You've come." Is all he says.

"I'm here to save you and get the necklace." Akame tells him. Kakashi smiles, but the effort is painful.

"I've brought you something." Akame continues. She takes his book out of her pocket and throws it towards him through the bars. He grabs it and looks at it fondly.

"I should read it during my execution. Don't you think?" Kakashi answers half-heartedly.

"We're going to get you out before that." Akame says determinedly.

"You must not worry about me. The first hokage's necklace is here in the castle. Retrieve it and…" Akame cut him off.

"I came here to help you."

"You will be helping me and everyone else in the leaf village." Kakashi said getting up slowly and walking towards the bars. He winced in pain and limped over to her.

"Kakashi! They are going to execute you! Don't you want to live?" Akame shouted desperately.

"Not in a world of her making." Kakashi replied. His tone hasn't changed at all. He talked as if he was already dead. As if he gave up all of his hope. It broke Akame's heart to see him like this.

"But this world would not be the same without you in it." Akame says. His eyes soften and he reaches through the bars, gently touching Akame's cheek.

"You could almost make me forget what I have sworn to do." He whispers to her.

Sai walks in, breaking the private moment between the two. Kakashi nods to him and is all business once again.

"Retrieve the necklace, Akame. Return it to Tsunade. It's the only chance we've got." Kakashi tells her firmly. Some of the hope is back in his eyes again.

"Where do they keep it?" Akame asked.

"Sai will take you." He said nodding to Sai.

"When I come back we will all go to Tsunade together." Akame told him. Kakashi smiles.

"Thank you for my book." He said.

With one last look at him, she allows Sai to lead her away. He leads her through the castle. The courtiers nod to her in reluctant respect. Sai leads her out the back of the castle to an extremely large barnlike structure.

They reach the building. Sai attempts to lift the heavy bar across the door. She has to help him. As the door swings open, they both react to the horrific stench which emanates from inside...a smell that Akame recognizes.

"Akamaru!" Akame said.

"Shhh! Come in." Sai tells her motioning inside.

It's dim inside. A thin shaft of light shines down on Akamaru. He's lays alone in his stall, the bones of a recent meal scattered in the mud. The creature is filthy. It lays its huge ugly head on its paws and moans. The socket with the missing eye oozes puss and blood. He seemed less intimidating to Akame. The sight of the lonely, miserable creature is almost heartwrenching.

"Where is the necklace?" Akame asked Sai. He points to Akamaru's stall.

"In there with him?" Akame asks in a whisper. Sai nods. Akame turned around and started to walk out of the barn. Sai runs after her.

"I can't do it! It's not possible!" She says.

"You haven't even tried." Sai said.

"That creature tried to kill me! Look what he did to my arm!" She shows him the wound on her arm. It's larger, very swollen, red streaks emanate from the still open wound. He gasps.

"Akamaru did that? Wow! Why haven't you mentioned this?" Sai asked her. Even Akame is surprised at how bad it looks.

"It wasn't this bad before." She tells him. Suddenly Sai remembers something and runs off.

"Oh crap." He mutters.

"Where are you going?" Akame asks.

"The queen is expecting me soon." Sai called over his shoulder. Akame looks back at Akamaru. Being to afraid, she walks back towards to the castle.

OoOoOo

It's chaos in the kitchen with cooks, scullery maids, pastry chefs. Alice finds a pot of boiling water. She dips a cloth into it and slips out again. She ducks into a small chamber to clean the wound on her arm. The door opens as a butler and Naruto enter. He's dressed in formal clothes.

"You can start by dusting this room. Leave not a speck." The butler tells Naruto. Naruto bows awkwardly.

"Not a speck sir." He repeats. The butler leaves the room.

"Naruto?" Akame asks. She is surprised to see him here.

"You again!" Naruto says.

"I'm glad you've come. You can help me free Kakashi." Akame says.

"I come to free the Hatter on my own. I don't need help." Naruto replies. Looking at Naruto Akame suddenly has an idea.

"Do you still have Akamaru's eye?" Akame asks. He take sit out of his pocket.

"It's my good luck charm. I don't know what I would do without it." He holds it out proudly.

"I'll be needing that." Akame says. Naruto pulls it back, possesivly. Just then Itachi looks in.

"There you are Yuuki. The queen is looking for you." He says. He looks at Naruto "get out." Naruto eyes Itachi, suspiciously. He doesn't move. Itachi pushes Naruto out forcefully.

In his eagerness to be alone with Akame, he doesn't realize that the door is slightly ajar. He turns to her with a sly, lascivious smirk.

"You are beautiful." He says to Akame, with a soft voice.

"I should be going…" Akame says. She tries to walk past him, but he grabs her arm. She cries out from the pain of her wound. He pushes her against the wall planting both hands on either side of her.

He leans forward and whispers in her ear. "If you are nice to me, I can make life very easy for you here."

A group of courtiers pass by the door. One of them sees Itachi and Akame and hangs back watching the pair through the door.

"I can make my own way in the queen's court, thank you." Akame replies.

"You are so very…wonderfully beautiful." Itachi says.

He leans in for a kiss. Seeing this the courtier hurries off.

"No!" Akame yells. She pushes him away and runs out the door.

OoOoOo

The courtier that saw Itachi and Akame together is whispering to the queen.

"After all I've done for her!" she yells. They glance up as Akame comes in, followed by Itachi. A damning sight. Itachi starts to put all the blame on Akame.

"She is not shy, this Yuuki. I told her my heart belonged to another, but she wouldn't listen." Itachi told the queen. The queen's face turns bright red with rage.

"Off with her head!" She commands. The guards come after Akame. She protests and struggles. It takes four guards to subdue her.

"Wait. Take her to be tortured, first." The queen decides. "Then off with her head."

They drag Akame off. Naruto watched from the corner of the room.

OoOoOo

A man and woman in surgical white study Akame, who's been strapped down to a table. Several very sharp instruments sit on a tray nearby. Akame is very frightened.

"What should we do to her?" The man asked.

"First thing is to shave those pretty black locks of hair. But what about after that?" The woman replied. They continued to go back and forth, throwing ideas off each other.

"Should we cut off her nose?"

"How about her ears?"

"Or poke out those big eyes?"

"We could slice off those luscious lips." The woman leans in. Akame notices that the womans roots are brown.

"You're hair isn't red!" Akame accuses her. The woman looks in the mirror, gasps, and runs away. Akame's eyes narrow suspiciously. As she sees the man turn she can see that he has black roots too. She smiles to herself as the woman comes back with her roots red again.

Akame thought of any jutsu that could help her. There was one. It was a shrinking jutsu. She didn't remember how to do it, but she remembered that most people knew how to use it.

"You can do anything to me. Just don't shrink me. I can't bear to be shrunk." The woman smiled evily. She whispers to the man. He begins to form seals.

"Is that the shrinking jutsu? No please! Anything but that!" Akame struggles against her bonds dramatically. He finishes forming seals and places a finger on Akame's forehead. She begins to shrink. She is now about 2 feet tall. She takes her arms and feet out of the now large straps and jumps off the table. She runs towards the door.

She makes it out of the door and can hear the man and woman call for guards. Suddenly she was surrounded. She tried sliding under legs and feet, but eventually she was caught again.

"Take her to her cell." The woman commanded. After Akame is gone the woman looks at her hair in the mirror. She turns to the man.

"I think she is onto us." The woman said with a worried expression.

OoOoOo

The still small Akame stands in the center of a court room. The queen and the courtiers sit in tiers above her. They all point and laugh as they ridicule her.

"Look at her...the little ugliness."

"She's a gnome."

"A runt."

"A nothing!"

"Meager and meaningless!"

"Less than dirt!"

"A little knotgrass of insignificance."

"I have something to say!" Akame said to the queen.

"Speak then, before we silence you forever." The queen snapped.

"Majesty, your courtiers are playing you for a fool. They only pretend to be as they are.

Look at that ones roots." She said pointing to the woman that shrunk her. The woman smiled nervously. The queen sees that her roots are a different color than the rest of her red hair. The queen is shocked.

"What is this?" She asks.

"I'm not the only one, your magesty." The woman replied. The queen looks around at all of them to see that the same goes for them.

"Lies! Cheats!" The queen begins to yell.

In the chaos, Alice slips out passing Sai..

"Sai, have you seen Naruto?" She asked him. Sai stared at the room of courtiers gone mad.

"In the dungeon with Kakashi."

OoOoOo

Akame races through the dungeon, slipping past the weary keeper who's still working on the list with Ino and Sakura.

"That's prisoner number 2 done. Onto number 4." Ino said checking something off her list.

"You missed prisoner number 3." Sakura pointed out.

"No we did him before." Ino reminded her.

"No we didn't Ino-pig!"

"Did too billboard-brow!"

The keeper groans as Akame sneaks past them and hurries to Kakashi's cell. Naruto is trying to pick the lock with a needle. When Kakashi sees Akame coming, he stands up eagerly.

"Did you get the necklace?" he asked her imidiatly.

"You didn't tell me it was guarded by Akamaru!" She replied. Naruto threw up his hand giving up on the lock.

"I need the eye." Akame says turning to Naruto.

"No! This is my good luck charm!" he says

"We don't have much time." She tries to take it from him. Naruto swats her away. She is still two feet tall, so she can't do much.

"Come and get it." Naruto replies.

Naruto throws Akame a kunai and takes out his own. He assumes a battle ready stance.

"But I'm tiny!" Akame complains.

"Do you want it or not?' Naruto asks.

"Enough Naruto just give it to her." Kakashi says.

The two begin to fight. Akame gets knocked sideways by Naruto's kick. Naruto comes at her again. Akame ducks. Naruto's kunai barely misses her head. Akame cuts the rope that the eye was hanging by from naruto's pocket. The eye falls to the floor. Akame picks it up and runs away. It is the size of a basketball to her. Naruto doesn't run after her.

Kakashi shook his head "Naruto, was that really necessary?"

**Thanks for reading! please review. Happy birthday to Aoba Yamashiro! I believe he is turning 36. Today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I'm sooo sorry! **

**readers: Im sorry because my computer broke and I had no time to use someone else's! im rly sry. i hope ull still read my stuff.**

**Kakashi: Im soooo sorry. I missed your birthday! I was even gonna post the new story I am writing starring you on that day! **

**Anyways: I dont own Alice in Wonderland or Naruto. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Akame runs towards Akamaru's stable. The use of her arm is making her suffer. With great effort she manages to open the heavy barn door. She groans from the pain.

Now that Akame is small, the big dog is even more intimidating. He's lying down, staring at nothing with his one good eye. As she approaches, he growls.

"I have your eye." Akame tells him in as calm a voice as she can muster. She holds out his eye. It is bloody, dripping, and an odd greenish color. Seeing his lost eye, Akamaru goes quiet. She can't tell how much he understands. Holding the eye up, she slowly lifts the bar to open the stall door.

"I'm coming in now." Akame says as she goes through the doorway. She carefully steps into the stall. He growls but doesn't make a move toward her. She steps forward, heart pounding, and places the eye on the ground within easy reach. She steps back and wipes away the trickle of sweat dripping down her brow. Akamaru sniffs his eye, whines, and pulls it closer with his paws. While he's distracted, Akame slowly makes her way around him to the back of the stall.

At the back, a tarp covers what looks to be a chest. Keeping her eye on the white dog, Akame removes the tarp to reveal an ornate metal chest chained to the wall with a large lock. Disheartened and feverish, Akame slumps to the ground realizing she needs a key.

She pulls back her sleeve to look at the wound. It's infected. Red streaks radiate outward from the swollen wound. She touches it, stifles a cry of pain. She glances at Akamaru, still busy with his eye. She sees a large rock in the mud. She lifts it, trembling from weight and bashes the lock with it. It doesn't budge. Hyperventilating and starting to shiver uncontrollably, she attempts to lift the rock again. She blinks and shakes her head as her vision clouds and then, the world goes black.

A few minutes later she opens her eyes to see Akamaru looming over her. He's somehow managed to shove the eye back into its socket. It stares upwards uselessly, but he seems to feel better for having it back in place. She eases backwards, but the wall behind prevents her escape. Akamaru sniffs at her. She pulls back and notices a large key on a chain hung around its neck. The key to the lock.

She slowly reaches for it. As she does, Akamaru sniffs her arm and the wound he inflicted. She winces, but she will not be deterred from the key. She grasps it and tugs the key off his neck. The dog continues to sniff the wound and then gently licks it. The touch of his tongue is cool and soothing. She breathes a sigh and allows him to lick the wound clean. When he's finished, she looks at it. The wound looked much less red. It hurt a lot less too. Akamaru's saliva must have some healing powers she thinks to herself.

"I suppose this makes us even now." She says as she strokes Akamaru's big, furry, head.

Akame turns to the chest and fits the key into the lock. The lock drops away and she opens the chest. Inside the chest is a beautiful lavender velvet lining. In the middle was the first hokage's necklace. Akame picked it up and held it in the sunlight. It was an aqua blue colored gem with two silver balls on the side. It was strung on a black string.

Akame gets up and walks out the stable door, looking back at Akamaru over her shoulder. He wasn't evil. He was probably forced to attack me. Akame looked back at the necklace in her hand and wondered how she was going to do this. She didn't even know how.

OoOoOo

Akame approaches Sakura, Ino, and the sleeping dungeon keeper. Akame motions to them. They notice how small she is.

"You're so small!" Sakura pointed out.

"I have the Sword. Help me get Kakashi out." Akame says running past them. Sakura starts to follow.

"Where are you off to?" Ino asks.

"To free Kakashi." Sakura replied

"But we aren't finished with the list." Ino said. Sakura drags Ino with her and grabs the key from the dungeon keeper.

Itachi is growing more and more frustrated, trying to get information out of Kakashi. The guards are punching and kicking Kakashi when he doesn't talk. Naruto is watching helplessly from the shadows.

Akame comes around the corner and says, "I have the necklace!" Everyone freezes. Akame, Sakura, and Ino take in the scene they just walked in on. Itachi and the guards take in the fact that Akame (or Yuuki in their minds) had the first hokage's necklace. And Naruto and Kakashi prepare for a fight.

Naruto jumps out and tosses Kakashi a kunai yelling, "Kakashi, catch!"

Everyone starts fighting. The room is complete chaos. Even though Akame is small she is fighting too. Kakashi manages to shift over so he and Akame are fighting back to back.

"Take it and run." He tells her.

"Not without you." She said breathless.

"Akame! Run!" Naruto blurts out loud enough for everyone to hear.

Itachi freezes for the second time that day. He looks at Akame with realization.

"Akame?" Itachi asks, stunned.

"RUN!" Naruto and Kakashi yell simultaneously.

Akame has no choice but to run. Itachi and the guards chase after her. She runs through the tunnels with Itachi and the guards behind. But she's small. They catch up quickly. She dives through their legs and keeps running.

She bursts out the dungeon and runs toward the stables with Itachi and the guards not far behind. They catch up easily, surrounding her.

"Akame. Of course. Why didn't I see it? Well, it has been a long time. And you were just a little tyke. Give me the necklace." Itachi commands.

"Stay back!" Akame warns. He distracts her as the Knights come up behind.

"The Queen will be so pleased. She'll take great pleasure in taking off your head. I believe she wants to do the deed herself." Itachi says slyly. The guards grab her. She struggles uselessly. Itachi grips the necklace, but she won't let go. As he pulls, he hears a deep rumbling growl. Suddenly Akamaru jumps out of the stable and snatches up a guard in his mouth. He crunches down and flings the body away. He lowers his head and runs at Itachi, snapping viciously. Itachi releases the necklace to leap out of the way. Akamaru lowers his head for Akame. She pulls herself onto his back as Itachi and the guards watch with astonishment. She holds the necklace high.

"Down with the bloody red queen!" She says triumphantly.

OoOoOo

Sai looks out one of the palace windows and sees Akame sitting on Akamaru holding the necklace high in the air.

"I'm always right. Why do people question me so much?" he says to himself.

OoOoOo

Akamaru heads towards the open drawbridge.

"Close the drawbridge!" one of the guards shout.

Seeing Akamaru running at them, the people manning the drawbridge run away from him. Akamaru runs across the bridge.

Waiting on a hill nearby, Kiba sees Akamaru racing away from the castle with, remarkably, Akame on his back. He dashes out to meet them. Akamaru stops briefly to lick Kiba's face and bark happily with Akame still on his back. Kiba smiles and nods his thanks to Akame.

"Kiba, lead us to Tsunade." Akame said.

OoOoOo

They reach a large field with a castle in the middle. The castle is made of stone and is much smaller than the red queen's castle. Izumo and Kotetsu stand up to see what was approaching. They see Akamaru first.

"Hey! That's Kiba's dog!" Izumo says.

"There is someone riding him." Kotetsu says squinting to see further. Genma comes over to them. He takes out a pair of binoculars and looks through them.

"Alert Tsunade. It's Akame." Genma says with a smile.

The castle doors swing open. The people step back fearfully as Akamaru lopes into the courtyard. Kiba follows and Akame dismounts. She sees Shizune and Tsunade.

"Tsunade?" Akame asks unsure if it is really her.

"Welcome to the rebel alliance." Shizune says. She turns to Tsunade and says, "Tsunade...this is Akame."

Tsunade steps forward and smiles to Akame. Her blonde pigtails moving in the slight breeze.

"No need for introductions, Shizune. Alice and I are old friends." Tsunade tells Shizune.

"It's good to see you again, your Highness. I have something that belongs to you." Akame tells her handing the necklace over to her.

"You have our deepest gratitude." Tsunade says as she takes the necklace.

The White Queen places it in the hand of a suit of silver armor.

"The necklace is home again. The Armor is complete. Now I await my new champion." Tsunade says glancing at Akame. She turns to Akame and says, "You were younger when last we met and yet, you seemed larger somehow."

"I cannot tell you how much Shrinking potion I've had to swallow." Akame told her.

"Ah. Would you care to join me in the kitchen?" She becons Akame to follow. They walk into a kitchen and Akame hears a familiar voice.

"Too much pepper!" As they enter, a pepper shaker flies across the room and hits the wall.

"Since I've been in exile, we haven't had the luxury of a kitchen staff. Shino has been kind enough to help out with the cooking." Tsunade explains.

"Akame! Come for tea, luv?" Shino asks.

"She's not here for tea. She's in need of Growing cake. I'mgoing to bake some up for her." Tsunade tells him in a soft voice so she doesn't upset him.

"No good! There's already too many people crowding up my kitchen." Shino tells them. It's empty, but for the three of them.

"We'll stay out of your way." Tsunade assures him. The Hare lifts a pot lid and listens as if the soup is talking to him.

" No, I won't listen. I've had enough of your salty love-talk. You had your chance with me. You broke my heart and now I'm done with you!" Shino yells at the pot. He picks up the pot and throws the soup at the wall. Tsunade prepares the batter for a cake. She opens a cupboard filled with jars of herbs and spices.

"My mother taught me how to concoct all the medicinal cures and transformational dishes." Tsunade tells Akame. She adds more ingredients and pours the batter into a cake pan.

"Your aunt preferred to study politics. Tell me, how does she seem to you?" Tsunade asks, trying to make conversation.

"She's completely mad." Akame says with a smile.

"I'm sorry I know you used to love her." Tsunade says.

"It's fine." Akame replies sadly. Tsunade puts the cake into the oven. She begins to heal Akame's arm.

"You can't imagine the things that go on in that place." Akame says thinking back to all of the servants and people in dungeons.

" When a champion steps forth to slay the Jabberwocky, the people will rise against her." Tsunade says casting a hopeful glance at Akame.

"The prophesy says that I will seal the Kyuubi so it must come true." Akame says.

" That is not going to happen because it has been foretold. If the events occur, it will be because you cause them to." Tsunade corrects her.

"But if I don't seal the kyuubi, what will happen?" Akame asks. Tsunade ignore the question and opens the door to check on the cake.

" All done." She informs Akame. She takes the cake out.

"It takes a lot longer to bake a cake where I was living." Akame commented.

"These are special ovens. I hope it tastes all right." Tsunade says. She gives Akame a big piece. Akame eats it with relish. She holds out the empty dish.

"More please." Akame asks. Tsunade takes the plate away firmly.

" It's not cake, its medicine." Tsunade scolds. Akame begins to grow to her normal size. When she is done growing Tsunade asks, "Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you."

" Come. You'll tell me of your travels while we await the arrival of my new champion." Tsunade says with yet another hopefull glance at Akame.

OoOoOo

Itachi has just finished telling the Queen about Akame.

"You let her escape?" She asks curtly.

"With Akamaru." Itachi tells her.

"She took Akamaru? What kind of power does this girl possess?"

"And the necklace." Itachi informs her. She's so angry she slaps him.

"How could you let this happen?"

Itachi rubs his face where he was slapped. "I may have underestimated her. But we have her conspirators. Kakashi and Naruto."

"Let their heads roll." The queen says darkly.

OoOoOo

Kakashi awaits his execution at dawn. He glances at Naruto asleep in the cell across from his. suddenly Shikamaru appears on the other side of the bars.

"I have a plan." He says.

"Hello, Shikamaru." Kakashi growls.

"Are you going to listen to me?"

" I suppose I don't have a choice." Kakashi says sitting up.

" Where is Akame?" Shikamaru asks.

"Akame has the necklace. I hope she can use it well." Kakashi replies.

"hm, One life lost for a world set free. She will defiantly die." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi jumps up "Don't say that!"

Shikamaru decides to drop it and says, "Anyways here is the plan."

OoOoOo

Tsunade and Akame sit in the parlor. Akame looks out the window, anxious and fretting.

"You keep looking out the window. What's troubling you?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm worried about Kakashi. I don't know what's become of him. Your sister ordered his execution." Akame said. She wore a sad expression on her face. Tsunade can see the spark of love there.

"Kakashi is very resourceful. You must trust him. If there is a way out, he will find it." Tsunade reassures her. Akame nods and takes a deep breath. Tsunade sneaks a look out the window.

"Now you're the one looking out the window." Akame points out.

" You caught me." Tsunade says with a fake smile.

"Your champion will come." Akame said to try to cheer her up.

Tsunade looks at Akame and says, "Yes. I am certain of it."

OoOoOo

In the red queen's execution court, the courtiers look like they've been through a brawl. They are wearing disshevled and torn clothing. They are bruised, battered and ready for someone's blood. Kakashi, with his nose in his book and Naruto are forced to walk though the angry mob to reach the executioner. The executioner is sharpening his giant sword. They keep their heads down as the people jeer and throw rotten vegetables at them. Ino, Sakura, and Sai are present as well, blending in with the crowd. The Queen and Itachi watch from the castle balcony.

"Brilliant, whoever conceived of the dawn execution. It's the perfect way to start the day." Itachi says to the queen.

"I love that we have so much in common." She says as she gazes at him with a fond smile. He shoots a dark glance her way, the memory of the slap still stinging. At the beheading platform guards prod Kakashi and Naruto up the steps.

"Who will be the first to die on this fine morning?" The executioner asks with a chukle. Kakashi steps forward, pushing Naruto behind him.

"Courage. I'll be right behind you." Naruto said.

The Executioner attempts to take away Kakashi's book, but he mumbles, "I want to keep reading."

The executioner laughs. "Suit yourself. As long as I can get at your neck." Kakashi places his neck on the beheading stone. Sakura, Ino, and Sai look on with pained expressions. (yes even Sai)

The Executioner raises his sword. The crowd goes quiet. Sai looks away.

"I can't bear to watch." Sai says turning his back to Kakashi.

The Executioner's sword comes down toward the neck of the accused. But just as it's about to make contact Shikamaru captures the executioner with his shadow. The crowd gasps. The sword hits the stone, dropped.

"Time to fight!" Sakura says, putting on her gloves. Sai still hasn't looked.

"He was such a fine fellow." Sai says sadly.

"Look!" Ino tells him. Sai looks up to see Kakashi and Shikamaru fighting guards.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yells excitedly. Shikamaru smiles at Naruto. Kakashi gets up on the executing stone, while the others hold the guards off.

"To the abused and enslaved of the Red Queen's court, stand and fight with us! Down with the bloody red queen!" Kakashi says to everyone in the court yard. All the slaves cheer and shout back

"Down with the bloodly red queen!" The Queen's face goes crimson with rage.

"Release the giant hawk!" She commands. Sai approaches Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino.

"Well done, Shikamaru. Well done!"

"Congratulations. You've just commited your first non-lazy act!" Kakashi exclaims patting him on the back.

"It was just this one time." Shikamaru replies, still fighting off guards. There's a bloodcurdling screech overhead as a giant hawk swoops down on the people below. It attacks the screaming crowd indiscriminatly. Snatching fleeing on lookers in his beak, he flies up, then opens his mouth to let them fall to the ground. He rakes others with his razor sharp claws. He stabs and bites and tears. The Queen watches the blood-letting with a vengeful smile. Itachi stands at her side.

"You're right, Itachi. It is far better to be feared than loved. Prepare the kyuubi for battle. We're going to visit Tsunade." The queen says darkly. Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, and Ino gather to escape.

"Wait for me at the drawbridge. There's something I want to do." Kakashi tells them and runs off into the castle.

**oooo This is sorta a cliffhanger! how suspenseful.**

**Happy 16th or 17th Birthday Shikamaru. You got to save the day on your birthday! Does anyone know his actual age? I couldn't figure out which it was.**

**plz review! there is probably only one more chapter left. we'll see.**


End file.
